Un deseo débil cumplido
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Es la saga del Fin del Mundo y su continuación. ¿Qué pasó ahora con el mundo? ¿Ha cambiado? ¿Todavía puede salvarse? ¿Qué pasó con Rin? Vocaloid no me pertenece.
1. Un deseo débil

Hola a todos. Este es un fic nuevo. Bueno, es la saga del Fin del Mundo, pero aquí aparte de escribir la saga, voy a escribir una continuación también, porque me quedé con la duda sobre qué habría pasado con Rin. Por eso me inspiré. La primera parte es Ichiru No Negai. El próximo capítulo será Utopía y finalmente Shin Seiki, para después escribir mi continuación. Ni las canciones ni vocaloid me pertenecen. Espero les guste el capítulo.

**Capítulo I: ¿Acaso este es un buen futuro?**

Una familia preocupada corría buscando un refugio. Todo estaba mal, la existencia de los seres humanos sería borrada para siempre. Se había aprobado un proyecto para hacer que los cerebros de los seres humanos fueran transferidos a robots. Era una locura, simplemente una tontería, al borrar los sentimientos negativos de las personas no se valoran los positivos.

Además que esos robots sólo destruían lo que se encontraba a su paso.

La familia que se encontraba huyendo la conformaba padre, madre y dos pequeños gemelos recién nacidos.

-¡Tenemos que huir! ¡Avisar a las demás personas!

-No tiene caso. Ya todo el mundo está enterado de esto y piensan que así los recursos naturales no se agotarán.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?

-Por el momento sólo podemos huir.

-¿A dónde?

-A un lugar donde no nos puedan encontrar.

La pareja huyó con sus hijos.

Vivieron en un campo varios años, todo fue bueno durante este tiempo. El país donde se encontraba estaba casi en su totalidad lleno de androides que en un pasado fueron seres humanos.

Este programa fue llamado "Proyecto de Revivir a la Humanidad". El cual consistía en intercambiar los cerebros de las personas a los robots. Este programa tenía como fin sólo retener sentimientos y pensamientos positivos en las personas, eliminando todo rastro de dolor, ya fuese físico o emocional, y al mismo tiempo quitar sentimientos que llevasen al dolor. Esto se consideraba una utopía, por fin iba a haber felicidad y paz en el mundo, algo que se pensaba que sólo era un sueño… y así se quedó, el proyecto no fue como se pensaba, ya que al borrar sentimientos que se pueden volver tragedias, se borra todo lo que existe moralmente; la felicidad se puede transformar en tristeza, el amor en desamor, la sorpresa en susto, la curiosidad en miedo, los gustos en obsesión, la vida en muerte…

La familia Kagamine huyó al campo, donde nadie pudiese encontrarlos. Dedicaron su vida a cómo era la de los antepasados de los seres humanos: Vivir de la tierra. Sembraron comida, y vivían cerca de un río, así que no había problema.

Pasaron 14 años, Rin y Len ya habían crecido, pero aunque fuese su cumpleaños no era momento de festejar, en ese tiempo el proyecto había cubierto todo el mundo. Ahora el cielo ya no era color azul, sino amarillo, el agua escaseaba, la tierra se había vuelto infértil, y la vida… el planeta Tierra ya no tenía vida. Los animales estaban extintos, intentaron cambiar su cerebro a un cuerpo de metal también, pero fue un fracaso, los animales no pudieron con este programa, los androides en su insistencia de aumentar su "utopía" terminaron por extinguir todas las especies de animales.

Los únicos 4 seres humanos que quedaban en la tierra eran los Kagamine, quienes decidieron viajar de nuevo a su país de origen para tratar de detener este lugar que era un infierno.

Al llegar no lo podían creer, todo eran escombros y ruinas de lo que antes era la tierra.

Empezaron a caminar.

Rin tomó el brazo de Len, este a su vez tomaba la mano de Rin que lo sostenía y ambos seguían a sus padres.

Ninguno de ellos habló durante el camino, ya que los oídos de los androides eran más avanzados que los de un perro y podían escucharlos a varios metros de distancia, incluso kilómetros, dependiendo el volumen de su voz.

Pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los seguía: Un androide.

Llegaron a lo que parecía un edificio destruido, cuando oyeron un disparo. Voltearon y vieron a un androide con un arma colocada en su brazo. El robot disparó de nuevo y esta vez lastimó a la madre.

-¡Anna!

Ella no dijo nada pero se quejó de dolor, y casi grita cuando su esposo la levantó del suelo y se la llevó en su espalda.

-¡Corran!

Dijo él a sus hijos.

Los tres corrieron y llegaron a las ruinas y escombros de una casa. Estaban cansados, habían corrido demasiado. Para el androide, ellos no eran rivales, él no se podía cansar, no se podía lastimar, no podía morir, pero los perdió de vista y los estaba buscando.

-Ustedes sálvense…

Dijo la señora, para luego cerrar sus ojos.

-M-mamá…

Dijo Rin llorando. Su esposo la colocó con cuidado en el suelo. Vio en un rincón obscuro un armario en condiciones estables, lo abrió y sacó toda la ropa que se encontraba ahí.

-¡Entren! ¡Rápido!

Rin y Len entraron, su padre intentó entrar, pero no pudo, ya no cabía. Mientras el monstruo se aproximaba. El señor salió del armario, volteó hacia sus hijos, les dedicó una última sonrisa y les dijo:

-Ustedes chicos, deben vivir.

Luego cerró el armario. Se pudo escuchar llegar al robot llegar. Len le tapó los oídos a Rin, ella hizo lo mismo con Len. Ambos cerraron los ojos. Aún tapándose los oídos pudieron escuchar lo que estaba pasando, pero no muy fuerte.

Pasó un rato hasta que ellos abrieron silenciosamente la puerta del armario. Su padre estaba tirado en el piso, Len le tapó los ojos a Rin y la guió para ir a otro lugar.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para que Rin no pudiese ver esa tragedia, Len le destapó los ojos. La pequeña rubia rompió en llanto y abrazó a Len, mientras este la intentaba consolar.

Pasó un rato hasta que ambos se tranquilizaron y decidieron buscar una forma de revivir a la verdadera humanidad.

Caminaron mucho tiempo, evitando hablar para que no los descubrieran, y llegaron al laboratorio donde había nacido el programa de ese espantoso proyecto.

Entraron con cautela, Rin se aferraba al brazo de Len. Vieron lo que parecía ser una carta frente al computador.

-¿Qué es eso, Len?

-Una carta, creo…

Len la abrió y leyeron su contenido:

"_A quien corresponda:_

_Soy el Doctor Yamato. Solía ser un científico, pero ahora que me doy cuenta de lo que hice he dejado esa profesión. Creí que incluso podía ganar el premio nobel de la paz, pero resulta que soy de lo peor. Yo soy el creador del "Proyecto de Revivir a la Humanidad", y es algo que lamento. Pensaba que esto haría que los recursos de la Tierra terminarían de agotarse si los humanos de carne y hueso dejaban de existir, más me doy cuenta de que sólo fue una tonta hipótesis. Al quitar sentimientos positivos que podrían transformarse en negativos, he quitado la esencia de la moral. Este programa según yo estaba diseñado para todo tipo de personas con diferentes historias de vida y forma de pensar… y ése fue precisamente el error; todos manejamos de diferente manera nuestros sentimientos, y ello no lo pude contemplar, ahora la humanidad es lo que es. Este planeta terminará destruyéndose. Empezó el proyecto con una joven de nombre Miku Hatsune, y nosotros al creer que tuvimos éxito seguimos con esto. Después se convirtió en algo imposible de controlar, se me escapó de las manos, y ahora los seres humanos, la verdadera raza, lo están pagando. Solían decirme que yo era el hombre más inteligente de todos los tiempos, ahora me doy cuenta de que sólo soy el más débil y estúpido. He creado una máquina del tiempo, desde que me di cuenta que esto iba a perecer, yo no puedo viajar en ella, puesto que mañana mismo me pondrán bajo mi propio experimento. Esta máquina reduce todo a cero, y alguien tiene que viajar en ella, en cuanto lo intenté fui capturado y mi fecha de "Revivir" fue programada. Espero que alguien lea esta carta, un ser humano y pueda salvarnos de todo esto. Estos son mis últimos momentos de persona, así que ya no tendré este sentimiento de culpa, porque ya no seré más un ser vivo._

_Lo siento._

_Atentamente:_

_Doctor Yamoto" _

-Es horrible…

Dijo Rin.

-Pero al menos creo que podemos salvarnos.

-Sí.

"Sólo entrada a personal autorizado"

-Tal vez allí se encuentre la máquina del tiempo.

Entraron en aquella puerta y efectivamente, era la máquina del tiempo. Había un tablero con números en él. Y el botón más grande tenía el número cero.

-¿Cómo se usa esto?

-No lo sé.

Rin apretó un botón rojo de la pantalla y esta se prendió.

"¿Qué año quieres reiniciar?"

Decía la pantalla.

Len apretó el botón cero.

"¿A qué año quieres viajar?"

Len apretó cuatro botones al azar. Pensó que la máquina estaba mal, tal vez por error repitió la pregunta dos veces.

"¿Mostrar historia?"

Apretaron un botón al azar.

Se escuchó un ruido de la puerta, eran los androides que buscaban a los gemelos. Ellos voltearon asustados. Era bueno que la puerta fuese de un material duro, eso los entretendría por un momento.

Rin y Len se miraron, luego se sonrieron esperanzados, pronto la pesadilla terminaría.

Pero de la nada salieron unos cuadros con videos e imágenes que los rodeaban, parecía que contaban una historia. Los hermanos se pusieron de espaldas viendo aquellas imágenes. Se dieron cuenta después que todo eso eran acontecimientos verdaderos del pasado.

Un prisionero y una joven volando aviones de papel, mientras una barrera de alambres los separaba; luego tomando sus manos.

Ahora una niña triste esperando a alguien; dos chicos mirándose mientras luchan.

Dos huérfanos en un momento feliz.

Un sirviente frente a una jaula hablando con alguien.

Dos robots con corazón despertando en unas sillas.

Una princesa suplicando a su sirviente que no la deje.

Dos hermanos compartiendo la comida.

Todas las imágenes aparecieron de repente frente a ellos y luego desaparecieron. Rin y Len se dieron cuenta de algo. Esas personas que vieron en las imágenes, eran ellos, pero en otras épocas, mientras reflexionaban sus ropas iban cambiando de acuerdo a algunas épocas que vieron.

-Un sirviente…

-Una princesa…

"Evil saga".

-Un prisionero…

-Una persona enferma…

"Prisionero y Avión de papel".

-Un guerrero…

-Una persona que espera…

"Saga Synchronicity".

-Un huérfano…

-Hermanos…

"Saga Koji".

Rin se puso a reflexionar, Len siempre se había sacrificado por ella… él era importante para ella y no lo quería perder.

Lo empujó hacia la máquina y cerró la puerta asegurándose que Len no la pudiese abrir. Len no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Los androides lograron entrar, y tenía un gran parecido con Len.

-¿Rin?

-Hermano, a este ritmo vamos a ser destruidos. Ganaré un poco de tiempo para que la máquina se cargue usándome a mi misma de cebo. Los distraeré unos minutos.

-¡Para! ¡Abre la puerta!

Dijo Len mientras golpeaba el vidrio desesperadamente.

-No quiero. Tú eres el que siempre… el que siempre me ha protegido y me cuidaba. Ahora es mi turno de ponerte las cosas más fáciles.

El androide tomó a Rin, lastimándola mientras se la llevaba, ella se quejó del dolor.

-¡Rin!

-No te preocupes… en el mundo en el que todo haya cambiado… nos volveremos a encontrar… la próxima vez…

Dicho esto Rin se fue. Len tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y las mejillas, su tristeza era profunda.

-¡RIIIIN!

La máquina terminó de cargarse, el proceso de cambio comenzó.


	2. Utopía

Hola. Nadie comentó en este fic… bueno, a los que lo leyeron espero les guste.

Capítulo II: Utopía

Len estaba llorando, su hermana había desaparecido… luego la cápsula donde se encontraba se cerró con metal y una pantalla bajó hacia Len.

-¿Qué?

Un video empezó a rodar.

Una persona estaba frente a la pantalla, su rostro parecía preocupado y se tomaba la barbilla con la mano… estaba nervioso…

-Soy el doctor Yamato. Hice este video para que sepan las horribles consecuencias que llevo este proyecto y cómo yo me di cuenta. Contaré la historia de todo esto. Verán, hace unos cinco años yo pensé en hacer algo para que el ser humano ya no sufriera tanto física como psicológicamente, y se me ocurrió crear cuerpos de robots transfiriendo los cerebros de los humanos a estos, no pensé que esto sería el fin del mundo como se conocía antes. Tardé demasiado en crear un cuerpo, pero lo logré. Esa era la parte física, ahora faltaba la psicológica. Borrar todos los sentimientos negativos y al mismo tiempo eliminar los positivos que pudiesen conllevar a uno negativo. Gran error. También borrar recuerdos tristes o que las personas simplemente no quisieran recordar. La primera persona que se sometió a esto fue una joven de nombre Hatsune Miku. Pensé que estaba bien, porque salió esto exitoso. Las naciones unidas se sorprendieron y decidieron hacer esto con todas las personas, pero no alcanzaría. Así que en una tontería lanzaron una bomba que destruyó 6 billones de lo que ellos quisieron llamar "la vieja humanidad" y yo fui un completo inútil al no oponerme a esto. Pensé que no sucedería nada hasta que tuve que "revivir" a dos jóvenes enamorados. Les mostraré el video y les hablaré de cómo me sentía en esos momentos.

Empezó a rodar un video diferente. (La voz del doctor cuando habla mientras rueda el video va a estar en cursiva).

Un par de chicos similares llegaron al laboratorio. Len se sorprendió, eran parecidos a él y Rin, pero de una mayor edad. Y se sorprendió aún más cuando el doctor Yamato llamó al chico rubio con el nombre de Len. Luego él se puso a meditar, si pudo ver vidas pasadas de él y Rin, tal vez esa también fue una vida pasada.

-¿Nerviosos?

-Algo…

Dijo Len.

-Tengo miedo.

-Tranquila señorita, esa emoción desaparecerá. Ya tengo sus cuerpos listos, sólo si quieren agregarles un rasgo, me dicen.

-¿Y no sentiré dolor?

-No.

Le aseguró el doctor a Rin mientras le sonreía.

-Igual si quieren eliminar algún recuerdo…

-Si quiero.

Respondió Rin.

-¿Cuál es?

-Antier me peleé con Len… y me hice algunas heridas por correr sin fijarme por dónde iba… quiero que elimine ese recuerdo.

-Bien.

_Fui un tonto al aceptar. No me di cuenta hasta tarde lo que había hecho._

-Tomen asiento.

Los dos se sentaron en unas sillas de metal separadas.

-Empezaré. No sentirán nada. Cerraré esta cápsula y cuando despierten estarán mucho mejor.

-Algo más, doctor.

-Dime.

-Quiero que por favor me haga una cara igual que la suya, cuando yo abra mis ojos quiero que estemos juntos.

_Esa chica en verdad quería a ese chico… y yo lo arruiné._

Les pusieron una máscar de oxígenos que sólo cubría sus bocas, era la anestesia.

La mano de Rin se entrelazó con la de Len.

-Seguiremos amándonos después de la operación, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, yo siempre te ama…

Comenzó el cambio. Los cerebros fueron transferidos a los robots, pero la computadora marcó un error.

_Primer error: Marqué mal los recuerdos y sin querer borré recuerdos de más, los cuales se veían muy valiosos para ambos. Sólo recordar me hace sentir muy mal y culpable. Y no pude hacer que el joven le dijera a esta chica que la amaría por siempre… en verdad, me siento mal de sólo recordar, y lo peor surgió después._

-¿Qué sucede? Varios recuerdos se están eliminando, no puede ser…

Los cerebros estaban transfiriéndose.

-Carga completa-

-Yo… no he podido salvar esos recuerdos… trataré de hacer algo…

Rin y Len despertaron, ahora eran robots. Ambos tenían un cable en sus oídos para transferir los últimos datos a los androides.

-¿Terminó?

-Sí, terminó pequeña.

Le aseguró el doctor mientras sonreía, Rin también sonreía, pero se veía vacía, no se expresaba nada en ese rostro.

-Tu voz suena como siempre. Pero yo no puedo sentir ningún sentimiento de afecto.

_Nadie sabe lo que sentí al escuchar eso. El chico ya no sentía nada por ella… por un momento me alegré de que no terminara su promesa, pero ahora… yo… rompí ese lazo que los unía… hubiera preferido una tortura física que la tortura mental que estoy pasando en estos momentos._

-Me pregunto si algo no ha salido bien.

Dijo Len.

_Yo había quitado el sentimiento de amor, dolor, el enojo y felicidad. Estaban presentes la duda, el miedo, la incertidumbre… y se estaban transfiriendo según yo valores, en ese momento era la amabilidad._

-Tranquilo… ya casi termino con ella.

-Carga 89%.

-Pero con mis nuevas orejas me estoy dando cuenta que la cosa enfrente mío no eres tú.

_Con la niña casi terminaba, como ven sólo faltaba un 11% para terminar, el chico estaba en un 45%, así que todavía podía sentir algo. Pero gracias a ello me di cuenta del error que he cometido._

-Por favor devuélvemela, rápido, rápido, rápido.

_El joven ya no podía reclamarme como cualquier ser humano, porque él ya no podía matar o atacar… eso creí en ese momento. La amabilidad estaba casi cargada totalmente y por eso me dijo "por favor" pero como todavía la carga estaba incompleta, por eso me exigió que fuera rápido, pero… yo ya no podía hacer nada, en ese momento la carga era de 93%. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la carga de la niña había terminado y la del chico era un 97%. Esos dos minutos fueron los más impactantes de mi vida… ya que el chico dijo las palabras que debí haber escuchado hace muchos años… para reflexionar y no haber a caer en esto._

-Un cuerpo eterno, la humanidad ideal ha nacido. Un alma que no causa guerras, un mundo lleno de paz ha nacido.

_En esos momentos me sentí como el hombre más inteligente y pacífico del mundo, pero el gusto no me duró mucho._

-¿Qué es dolor?

-¿Qué es sufrimiento?

-¿Qué es cansancio?

-¿Qué es ruborizarse?

_Preguntaba cada uno. Me alegré que ya no supieran qué era eso… pero…_

-¿Qué es frío?

-¿Qué es calor?

_Eso no lo tenía calculado. No creía que ya no pudieran sentir el clima siquiera, eso no me preocupó tanto, pero no sabía lo que venía._

-¿Qué es amor?

-¿Qué es paz?

-¿Qué es vivir?

-¿Qué es estar vivos?

-¿Quién soy yo?

_Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo… esa última pregunta que la dijeron al unísono… y yo me sorprendí, cada segundo, cada palabra, me sorprendía, pero no para bien, conforme pasaban los segundos, que parecían horas, era peor._

-Los recuerdos han vuelto, ahora ya no son nada, pero grandes cantidades de datos se han perdido para siempre.

_Dijo el chico mientras en la pantalla de mi computador pude ver… como muchas imágenes de él con la chica iban muriendo, jamás olvidaré lo que vi… lo recuerdo perfectamente: cuando se conocieron, cuando se empezaron a gustar, su primer beso, un abrazo, ella buscándolo, también había varias imágenes donde saltaba hacia su espalda para abrazarlo, ellos riendo, durmiendo bajo un árbol, hablando por teléfono… recuerdo todas porque… momentos como ese nunca se olvidan… el momento en que el alma no tiene esencia y no sólo eres testigo de ello… eres el causante…_

-Ya no podemos volver atrás.

-Carga completa-.

Terminó el video y sólo apareció el rostro del doctor Yamato.

-Nadie en este mundo puede saber cuán miserable me siento… no puedo comer, no puedo dormir, no quiero vivir… ya no podía hacer nada… todo había desaparecido… me retiré de esto en cuanto reflexioné, pero… ya no puedo hacer nada por esas personas que ya he convertido en androides. Nunca olvidaré las últimas palabras de ese joven: "Ya no podemos volver atrás". ¿Saben lo que hice? Lo maté, y no sólo a él, también a la chica y a todos los que según "reviví". Sólo quedaba un cerebro robótico a base de uno humano… no entiendo porque no lo vi antes o más bien, no lo quise ver.

Decía el doctor con más pesadez cada vez.

-No soy nada…

Luego él se quitó frente a la pantalla y detrás suyo había una máquina, la máquina en la que estaba Len en ese momento.

-Esta máquina del tiempo la he creado. Como verán ya estoy viejo, lo de estos chicos pasó hace 34 años y aún no puedo olvidarlo, esta máquina la hice pensando en ellos, es una máquina del tiempo que…

Unos androides entraron y jalaron al hombre al igual que habían jalado a Rin cuando estaba con Len.

-¡No! ¡Esperen!

El doctor tomó papel y pluma y los guardó en su bolsillo. Un androide se posó frente a la cámara y la señal se fue.

-Seguro ese papel fue donde escribió la carta que encontramos Rin y yo. Ese doctor en verdad vivió lamentando lo que hizo…

Después Len se vio en un lugar que parecía un cielo dorado, sus vestimentas desaparecieron y se convirtieron en un pantalón sencillo con camisa blanca y corbata. Ese traje era muy simple a comparación de su ropa original, la cual era igual a la de su hermana, sólo que ella llevaba falda y zapatos, y Len usaba pantalón y botas.

El rubio no se dio cuenta en ese momento, pero los androides y el mundo cómo él lo conocía desapareció.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Len ya no estaba en un lugar conocido para él. Se encontraba en un elevador.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?

Luego volteó y vio una chica de cabello verde a su lado con un vestido color vino.

-Subiendo.

Fue lo último que escuchó de su antigua vida.

Algo nuevo e inesperado lo aguardaba.


End file.
